1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonation device, a method of manufacturing a resonation device, and an electronic apparatus and a moving object each using a resonation device.
2. Related Art
Since quartz crystal oscillators vary in frequency with respect to a variation in temperature, there are used constant-temperature quartz crystal oscillators in which the temperature of the quartz crystal resonator is kept at a constant level by heating the quarts crystal resonator using a heating element such as a heater. In such a constant-temperature quartz crystal oscillator, if the quarts crystal resonator and the heating element are directly mounted on a substrate constituting a part of a thermostatic chamber, the heat of the quarts crystal resonator and the heating element is released to the substrate. Therefore, it becomes difficult to keep the temperature of the quarts crystal resonator constant, and if it is attempted to keep the temperature of the quartz crystal resonator constant, a larger amount of power must be supplied to the heating element, and therefore, there is a problem that the power consumption increases.
In order to solve the problem described above, in JP-A-2007-6270 (Document 1), there is disclosed a structure in which a gap is disposed between the substrate and the quartz crystal resonator in connecting/fixing the quartz crystal resonator provided with the heating element and the substrate to each other with a lead wire.
In such a configuration, according to Document 1, the gap is disposed between the substrate and the quartz crystal resonator to thereby inhibit the heat of the quartz crystal resonator from being released to the substrate. However, since the lead wire performs both of the electrical connection and the mechanical fixation between the quartz crystal resonator and the substrate, the connection between the quartz crystal resonator and the substrate is achieved by the lead wire having mechanical strength, silver solder, and so on. Therefore, when connecting the lead wires to the substrate by melting the silver solder, the silver solder of ail of the terminals melts at a time. Therefore, if the substrate is tilted, or an external force such as a vibration is applied to the substrate or the quarts crystal resonator, there is a case in which the connection position between the substrate and the quartz crystal resonator, and the lead wire is shifted to cause a connection failure when the silver solder is melted. Therefore, there is a possibility of causing an electrical or mechanical connection failure, and thus, the reliability of the product is deteriorated.